


Worn

by Sterek_Madness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 parts fic, F/M, Friendship, Imagines, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Spoilers 3B, Sterek Bromance, Werewolves, dream vs reality, first attempt at writing in english, john is the sheriff name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Madness/pseuds/Sterek_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nemeton magic is starting to take its toll on Stiles, his dreams are getting more vivids, his panics attacks are striking harder and more often... Is there still hope for him somewhere, will someone help him or is it already too late ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put Me Out Of My F#ckin' Misery

 

 

**PUT ME OUT OF MY F#CKIN' MISERY**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> “ **For years now, I’ve wanted to fall asleep. The sort of slipping off, the giving up, the falling part of sleep. Now sleeping is the last thing I want to do.** ”  _Fight club_
> 
>  

‘  _WAKE UP !_  ‘

Stiles opened his eyes, his body drenched in sweat, with his heart beating like a jackhammer. He took a look at his surroundings, observing each details of the room he knew by heart. His eyes laid on the frame that stood proudly on his desk, next to his macbook : it was a picture of his mother, or more specifically, a photograph of his mother and him, when he was younger. When the beating of his heart returned to a steady pace, he got up from his bed and slowly walked to his desk to reach for the last picture they took of his mother, before the cancer started to eat her alive, draining all the strength she had left in her body. A tear fell from his cheek and, before questionning what he was doing, sat on the floor with his arms hugging his knees, frame on his lap and little drops of water descending from his face.

 

" God, I miss you mom ‘ he murmured before the sobs took over.

 

«  Stiles? »

 

Stiles looked up, his eyes meeting his father’s worried face before looking down again. John approached carefully his son and wrapped his hands around him, hugging him tightly, trying to comfort his only son the best he could. 

 

« I miss her so much.

- I miss her too, son »

 

_‘ WAKE UP ‘_

_‘ WAKE UP ‘_

_‘ WAKE UP STILES !_  ‘

 

Stiles scanned his bedroom, trying to find where the sound was coming from. Was it his own voice ? Did his father called him ? His room was dark but what time was it exactly ?

Finally, when his vision had adjusted to the obscurity, his eyes laid on a big shadow lurking in the corner of his room…

 

\- Derek ?

\- Hi Stiles, Derek answered, leaving the dark corner to stand where the moon was lighting the room.

\- Still trying to scare me by being your creepy old self, good to know some things will never change…

 

He was absolutely positive he saw Derek’s lips twitch a little.

 

\- When did you get back ?

\- 2 hours ago.

\- Have you seen Scott ?

\- Yeah.

\- Okay.

 

Stiles started to play nervously with his fingers, hating uncomfortable silence with a passion. He hated silence, but the uncomfortable’s one were driving him nuts.

 

\- Is Cora with you ?

\- No, she stayed in New York. She met someone.

\- Cora, your sister ? As the one with the fangs, the claws, the acerbic answers and the death stare, that Cora found someone ?!

 

Derek shrugged. 

 

\- Well she’s smart… and hot, he reasoned and murmured more to himself than Derek.

 

Derek grunted in answer. Whoops. 

 

\- Get up, Sourwolf said.

\- What, now ? In the middle of the night ?

\- So ?

 

Stiles looked at him, mouth agape.

 

\- Seriously ? You want me to go out ? With you, first of all, sporting you serial killer look, in the middle of the night while my dad is on patrol out there and where creatures of the night are running around trying to claw, maim and kill fragile and awkward teenagers like me ?! I think i’ll pass, dude ! I’m going back to sleep.

\- No, you’re not, Derek answered.

\- No I’m not ?

\- You and I have some serious things to talk about.

\- Can’t we talk about it tomorrow instead ?!

\- No, Derek grunted. Put some clothes on and meet me outside.

 

Stiles looked at himself and realized he fell asleep with only his boxer on and before he had time to answer and feeling ashamed for himself, Derek had disappeared.

 

‘ Fucking werewolves ‘ .

 

He got up and took the jeans on the floor, the one he was wearing on his previous day. He went to his closet and picked a random tee shirt with a hoodie and left the room.

 

‘  _STILINSKI WAKE UP !_  ‘

 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked up from his notebook, where the voice had seemed to come from.

 

\- STILINSKI, PAY ATTENTION .

\- Huh… Sorry coach , he answered confused.

\- You’re doing suicide at practice. 

 

Stiles gaped at him in horror.

 

\- I’m not even in the team anymore ! He fired back.

\- In detention.

 

‘ Wait, what ? ’. Could he really do suicide, in detention, in an actual classroom ?

 

\- Stiles ? A softer voice called.

\- MC CALL, WANNA JOIN YOUR FRIEND IN DETENTION ?

\- No, coach.

\- SO SHUT IT !

 

Scott groaned and looked briefly at his best friend before sitting straight and looking at the board. 

Stiles, on the other hand, began to scratch on his notebook without really paying attention to what was going on in the classroom. He couldn’t do it anymore, how was he supposed to figure out what was real and what was his own imagination ? He couldn’t read, was barely able to count on his fingers, how was he supposed to figure out how to escape from the situation he was currently in. 

 

‘  _STILES_  ! ‘

He jumped, his eyes blinking in confusion.

\- Did you listen to anything I just said ? Scott asked.

\- Huh… No, sorry buddy, he answered, looking apologetically to his friend.

 

The sun was burning his skin right now, sitting on the bench outside of the school would have been a good idea if he wasn’t that pale. Of course, Scott didn’t have this kind problem but Stiles, on the other hand, had very sensitive skin, thank you very much. He was predisposed to sunburn, okay ?!

 

\- Like I said, Isaac seems to want to date her now, and he’s living under the same roof as I am and I don’t know if i’m really comfortable with this idea. I mean, we’re not dating anymore but…

 

People talking loudly were giving him a headache. He wanted and needed to rest his head and his ears so they wouldn’t explode.

Scott looked at his friend who seemed to nod or « hum » at almost each of his words.

 

\- And then, Lydia asked me to go out with her so, on our first night we kissed and well… we had sex. Safe sex, but still sex, you know.

 

Stiles continued to nod.

 

\- Okay, you still haven’t listened to me ! He whined.

\- What makes you say that ? He said, furrowing his brows. 

 

Derek was suuuuch a bad example, his face will end up being stuck like the Sourwolf if he kept on doing that.

 

\- Because, I’m pretty sure that if you were listening, you would have totally punched me in the face.

\- Why would I want to do that ?

\- I said I had sex with Lydia.

\- I’m gonna punch you in the throat, Stiles threatened. 

\- I’m kidding ! I’m trying to have your attention here, remember ?! 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at his friend again. Who, now, had red eyes and was starting to shift.

 

\- Oh my god, oh my god Scott ! Stop it, stop it now !

\- Stop what ?!

\- That ! You, shifting in front of the whole school !

 

Scott looked around and at himself, confused.

 

\- Stiles, I am not shifting & we’re at my house ! 

 

Stiles watched his surroundings, realizing they were in fact, in Scott’s house… Playing videos games ? 

He felt the panic attack build up in his chest and threaten to take its toll on him.

 

\- Stiles, breathe ! Scott said, worry showing in his features.

\- Can’t.

\- Stiles, the black haired boy murmured again.

\- I CANNNNN’T, he yelled, holding his head in his hands, tears falling. 

\- STILES ! Scott roared, his voice more animalistic than it was before.

 

Stiles stilled and observed his friend almost entirely shifted, with his red eyes looking straight at his soul, his fangs extended and his claws … He looked down to his torso and right back at Scott, who had his claws dug right to the place where his heart was. With a horrified look, Stiles tried to back off from his friend just to be pinned against the wall violently. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to contain his panic attack and his fear. This was Scott, it was an accident.

 

\- No, it’s not, a voice said.

 

He opened his eyes and stared at his friend, who was watching him dangerously and… hungrily ?

 

\- Sc-Scott, Wh-What’s going on with you ?

 

Scott rose his clawed hand, and slashed his best friend’s chest to reach for the heart and, with a one final shit-eating grin, Scott tore the beating heart from Stiles’s body.

 

« NO !!! »

«   _WAKE UP, STILES, WAKE UP!_  »

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

>   
> **“Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results.”** _Narcotic Anonymous_  
> 

 

 

« - Stiles, Stiles, it’s okay, it’s me, breathe ! the voice said ».

His body was shaking nervously, sweat was dripping from his face, his lips were trembling and his whole body was cold.

« Take a deep breath, Stiles ».

He did as instructed, closing his eyes again and focusing on the rhythm of the pulsating muscle. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, whether it was in a comforting gesture or just a way to make sure he didn’t move, he didn’t know. 

When he opened his eyes again and looked in front of him, he saw two green orbs looking right back at him with worry. He frowned.

« - What ? Derek asked

\- I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE ! THIS HAS TO STOP, THIS HAS TO STOP ! He shouted, hitting violently his head with his fists. 

\- Stiles, stop it !

\- WAKE UP STILES, WAKE UP ! GOD DAMN IT WAKE UP ! 

Stiles was hitting his head with his fists, pulling his hair with so much strength that some locks were ripped from his scalp.

\- STILES ! Derek roared, pinning Stiles to the bed under him. Stiles wrists were caged between the mattress and Derek’s hands but he kept on fighting back even if it was useless. CALM DOWN ! 

Stiles finally stopped and opened his tears-filled eyes to lock them with Derek.

\- It’s okay, Derek said in a calming tone, you’re fine.

Seeing Stiles wasn’t going to hurt himself anymore, Derek let go of his wrists. This was so not how their little reunion was supposed to happen. He expected an angry-Stiles, a sarcastic-Stiles or at least, a mean-Stiles but this… He wasn’t expecting. The annoying, loud-mouthed but smart kid had turned to an empty shell who feared his own shadow. 

\- No, I’m not. I’m losing my mind. I can’t figure what is right and what is wrong, I’m stuck in my head and I had no idea what was hiding in there, he whined.

\- We’ll figure it out, sleep for now.

Stiles took one last glance at Derek’s silhouette in the darkness and mumbled «  I missed you, Sourwolf » before falling asleep. Derek frowned and decided he would go straight to Scott’s house.

It took him about 5 minutes on foot to reach the McCall’s house. Scott’s window was opened, like it always was and Derek climbed easily in the messy room. And god, what was that smell ? Derek pinched briefly his nose, trying to focus on other things than Scott unwashed clothes discarded on the floor. He took a step toward the bed and woke Scott up.

\- Derek ? What the hell, man ? Scott grumbles, his eyes nearly shut.

\- We need to talk.

\- I need to sleep and you need to go.

If Scott wanted to be petulant fine, he would try the other way. With one agile gesture, Derek ripped Scott’s covers from his bed, leaving the kid groaning and curling in a ball in his bed.

\- I hate you, he mumbles, what do you want ?

\- What’s wrong ?

\- What, besides from being woken up at 3 am by a grumpy werewolf who just ripped those beautiful warm covers from me, leaving me freezing my ass and still half-asleep ? Nothing man.

Derek rolled his eyes at that. How did he ended up with those kids, seriously ? Maybe turning teenagers wasn’t his best decision at the time, but he didn’t know it would come to bite him in the ass later on ! 

Derek nearly snapped at him but realized something about what Scott said.

\- Werewolves don’t get cold.

Scott looked at him, his jaw slightly open. 

\- I guess that came as the side effect of the Nemeton-thing. 

\- Who else did it ?

\- Huh, Alisson & Stiles. Why ?

\- How are they holding up ?

\- Fine, I think.

\- You think ? Derek roared, you’re supposed to look up for them, you’re their Alpha ! 

Seconds later, Isaac entered the room.

\- Oh, it’s you, he said in a flat tone.

\- Yeah, it’s me.

Isaac shifted from one foot to the other, biting nervously his bottom lip.

\- How was your trip ? Isaac tried to go for casual.

\- Good. Now, what the hell happened here ?

\- Oh nothing, didn’t have the energy to tidy my room before going to bed so, i thought I would do it tomorrow.

Derek looked at Scott like he was dense because… seriously ?

\- In beacon hills, Scott ! 

\- Oh! Huh nothing since you left. Nothing bad I mean. Not that I mean that you’re the one who brings bad things in Beacon Hill. Okay, maybe a little in fact since-

\- Shut up ! What happened to you, apart from the Nemeton magic eating the remains of your brain ?! What happened to Allison and Stiles ? Not that I care about her, by the way.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Isaac tense a bit.

\- Allison is… kind of unable to use his crossbow. 

\- Not that I complain about that.

Isaac frowns.

\- Stiles is fine…

Isaac shot him a disbelieving look while Derek stared at Scott, ready to punch him. 

\- I mean he spaced-out a few time and have some trouble to read but other than that, he’s fine…

\- Just so you know, I’m fighting the urge to slam your face on your headboard. Repeatedly. Stiles, being the one who always does the research isn’t able to read anymore, isn’t that something to worry about for you ? Should I talk about the dream/reality thing ? I swear to God, Scott your head is shoved up so far in Allison’s ass you don’t even realize how bad the actual situation here is.

\- Allison and I broke up.

\- That’s not the point, Scott, Derek said beyond annoyed. You’ll worry about your broken heart later on, you’re supposed to take care of them.

\- Like you did ? Scott fired bad, eyes all red.

Isaac took it as his cue to come in the middle of the room, between the two of them, trying to ease things up a little.

\- Guys, he began, we-

\- Meeting tomorrow, my apartment 5 p.m. sharp, the two of you.

\- Why not sooner ?

\- Because I’ve got things to take care of.

And without another word, Derek jumped by the window. Isaac took another glance at Scott who was picking his cover from the floor.

\- G’night.

\- ‘Night Is’.

First thing in the morning, Derek went to the animal clinic, looking for the only person who might have the answers for Stile’s issues.

Scott and Isaac left the McCall house around 10 AM and went straight to the Stilinski house. When they arrived, Stiles’s dad was getting in his truck.

\- Hi Sheriff, Scott greeted.

\- Hi Scott, John tried to smile.

\- Are you okay ? He said frowning, you look like you haven’t slept in days.

\- I haven’t. I have some case unsolved and the F.B.I. department decided to come to keep us company and mess with us and… Stiles has these nightmares and it keeps me awake at night, he frowned. He’ll be fine, right ? He questioned, his tired eyes nearly watering.

\- We’ll make sure he does.

It seemed like the right thing to say because the sheriff smiled a little at that and started the engine.

\- You know where the key is, Stiles is still asleep. Bye you two.

\- Goodbye sheriff, both of them answered at the same time.

They watched M. Stilinski leave and Scott grabbed the key hid under the carpet. This was an awfully predictable place to hide a key. Once they entered the house, they went straight to Stiles’s room and decided to woke him up.

\- Wake up, Scott said shaking his friend a little.

Nothing.

\- Wake up Stiles ! Stiles !

Still no answer.

\- WAKE UP STILES !

Stiles immediately jerked from his sleep, watching the two friends in confusion.

\- What is he doing here ? He said, pointing at Isaac.

It wasn’t like he hated the guy, no. It’s just that, he didn’t really see the purpose of him, he wasn’t exactly helping or anything, he was just… here. Scott rolled his eyes at his friend.

\- How are you feeling ? The brown-eyed boy asked.

\- Fine.

Scott arched a brow at that, that was a blatant lie. His friend just lied straight to his face and from the look Isaac was sporting, he picked up the lie too. 

\- No you’re not, a third voice added before Derek entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Stiles exhaled loudly and closed his eyes, trying not to let his panic attack overwhelm him again. He couldn’t do this anymore, he was sick and tired of being so goddamn confused all the time. He wanted to rest, to have his old normal life back, he needed simple and normal, was that too much to ask ?

\- God, why can’t I wake up ? Wake up Stiles, he chanted quietly to himself, this is not real, wake up !

\- You’re up, Scott said.

\- No I’m not ! he retorted.

\- You are, Scott and Isaac assured.

\- HE USED THE FRONT DOOR ! WHEN DID HE EVER USED THE FRONT DOOR ? Stiles fired back, gesturing to Derek who was currently leaning against the door, next to Isaac. From Stiles’s perspective, it was enough of an explanation to prove his point. Derek never, EVER, used the front door, why would he begin now ?

Scott snorted at that and looked at Derek for a second, smirking; Derek gave his best unimpressed look, slightly tilted his head and finally glared at Scott to shut him up.

\- I used the front door, Stiles, get over it.

Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion.

\- Count on your fingers if you don’t believe, Stiles, Scott suggested.

\- I can’t ! It’s not working anymore ! I can’t do anything on my own, this is so fucked up ! He screamed.

His hands started to shake and Stiles found himself panicking again, his breath caught in his throat.

\- Both of you, get out, Derek commanded.

\- Wha- but, Scott tried to say.

\- NOW ! He yelled.

Isaac and Scott left the room and went to the kitchen, waiting patiently for Derek and Stiles to join them.

Upstairs, Stiles was still on the verge of his panic attack.

\- Stiles, breathe. Close your eyes., Derek whispered. Focus on something else, something peaceful.

Stiles did as he was told.

\- Take a deep breath, inhale… exhale. That’s it, keep going.

Derek sat on Stile’s bed, right in front of him but without touching him. When he heard Stiles’s heart was returning to its normal pace, he whispered to him to open his eyes.

\- How did you know what to do ? Stiles asked, his eyes now open.

\- I had panic attacks for a while after-

The rest was left unsaid but Stiles knew he was talking about his family.

\- So, you’re back for good ?

\- For now, Derek corrected, I still don’t know if i’m going to stay here permanently.  

\- When… When did you came back ? He frowned.

\- You don’t remember, do you ?

\- I’m… Confused ? You mean, when you showed up in the middle of the night and I asked you where Cora was and you told me she stayed in New York with her new boyfriend.

Derek frowned. Hard.

\- What are you talking about ?

\- Huh… It was a dream, wasn’t it ?

\- I’m afraid, yes. I came yesterday, climbed to your window, he smirked.

Stiles smiled at that.

\- I knew it, bad habits die hard.

\- Yeah, right, Derek said, shoving Stiles playfully to his matress. 

\- Listen carefully what I am about to tell you because if someone asks, I, by force of circumstances because I have a reputation to maintain, am going to deny that but, I’m glad you’re back, Stiles admitted sheepishly.

\- What reputation ? Derek asked without bothering to hide his amused smirk.

\- Really, that’s the part you got stuck on ? Stiles said, indignantly.

\- No, and I missed you too, Derek admitted.

\- I never said I missed you.

\- Yes, you did, Derek mocked.

\- Yesterday? Stiles groaned, hiding his red cheeks in his hands. 

\- Yep. Now get up, take a shower and join us downstairs.

\- You asked so nicely, Stiles said sarcastically, going back under the covers.

\- What do you think you’re doing ?

Stiles murmured something but the sound was muffled by the covers. Without warning, Derek pulled the covers off the bed, leaving Stiles curled up in the bed.

\- What the hell is that ?! Derek asked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing something Teen Wolf related, in English ( Because i'm French so it was kind of a challenge heh). I'm new here, unfortunately this story has no beta reader so i'm sorry if you spot mistakes, I tried my best to correct them. There will be some Sterek bromance ( and maybe some scissac bromance too ) for sure in chapter 2, but I still don't know if something involving kiss and naked time is going to happen between Derek and Stiles in this story.  
> Let me know what you think about this first chapter. Also, the title is from the song " Given Up " by Linkin Park.  
> You can also find me on tumblr : http://allabouthobrien.tumblr.com , I'm new here too so i'll need time to adjust, you know...


End file.
